paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, I Shrunk the Pups!
Katie, I Shrunk the Pups! is a FanFiction story about the Paw Patrol getting accidentally shrunk down during a special mission. Synopsis After Alex Porter accidentally knocks over his "Super Shrink Ray", the Paw Patrol gets accidentally shrunk down during a special mission of helping a lost ant reunite with his family in Farmer Yumi's ant farm. Plot It was a beautiful morning in Adventure Bay. Zuma: Good morning, dudes. Wake up. It's time for breakfast. Rubble: (takes of his sleeping mask) Is it morning, already? Skye: It is, Rubble! Rubble: Oh, right! All the pups laugh. Ryder: Morning, pups. Marshall: Morning, Ryder. Want to play fetch with us? Ryder, Sure, Marshall. Ready, pups! Pups: We're ready! Ryder: Ok, here goes! All the pups bark and howl Rubble: It's mine! It's mine! Chase: I got it! I got it! Skye: No, I got it! Marshall: I got it! I got it! (slips on his dog bowl) Whoa! (crashes into his pup house) I'm ok! Rocky: Come to Rocky, Frisbee! (bumps on to Rubble) Oof! Rubble: Sorry, Rocky. Rocky: That's ok, Rubble. Zuma: Yay! I got it! Chase: Good for you, Zuma! Ryder: Nice work, pups! Scene change Alex: Behold, my Super Shrink Ray! Mr. Porter: That's a pretty cool invention of yours, Alex. Why don't you test it out! Alex: Yes, Grandpa. (puts his teddy bear in front of the shrink ray and shrinks the teddy bear) Mr. Porter: Whoa! What happened! Your teddy bear is now extremely small! Alex: Yeah, Grandpa. As long as I use it carefully. Mr. Porter: That's one thing that I need from you, Alex. Well, I guess I better be going. I have to go to my restaurant to do my business. Alex: Ok, see you later, Grandpa! Scene change Ryder: That was a good game, pups. What should we do next? Just then, Katie and Alex walked in together Katie: Hi, Ryder! Hi, pups! What's up? Ryder: Hi, Katie! We have just finished playing Frisbee. Marshall: Yeah, that was fun! Rubble: What else shall we do today? Alex: I know! Paw Patrol, check out my Super Shrink Ray! Zuma: Whoa! Awesome! Rubble: Neat! Rocky: That was cool! Ryder: Alex, did you make that yourself? Alex: Sure, Ryder. I can make everything that I like smaller. This morning, I just shrunk my teddy bear. Chase: Really? Marshall: What? Rocky: That's super cool! Rubble: Now you have a miniature teddy bear, Alex. Everyone laughs. Katie: Hey, let's all go inside and have some snacks. All the pups bark and howl Alex: Yeah. I can bring my shrink ray inside! Ryder: Ok, Alex, but be careful. You don't want to end up shrinking us. Everyone laughs. Scene change Katie: Try these chocolate tarts. I made them myself with the help from Mr. Porter. Marshall: Mmm, delicious! Skye: Sweet! Let's eat! Ryder: This is really good, Katie. Katie: Thanks, Ryder. Shall we play tag? All: Yeah! Katie: Ok, I'll go first. Tag, Zuma. You're it! Zuma: Hey, Katie! No fair! Everyone laughs Rubble: I'm too fast for you! You can't catch me! Rocky: In your dreams, Rubble! (giggles) Marshall: All right, let's see who I can tag. Aha! Tag, Chase, you're it! Chase: Marshall, I'm going to tag you back! (howls) Ryder: Whoa! Chase: Sorry, Ryder. I tagged you. You're it! Ryder: (laughs) (Pup Pad rings) Ryder, here! Farmer Yumi: Ryder, I need your help with my ant farm. Ryder: What happened, Farmer Yumi? Farmer Yumi: I've got a tiny baby ant who is lost. Poor little thing must be looking for his family. Ryder: But we're too big too see the baby ant, Farmer Yumi. If only there's something we can do to help. Alex: (laughs) I'm going to get you, Katie! Katie: You can't catch me, Alex! Alex: Oh, yes I can! (accidentally bumps into his shrink ray) Whoa! The shrink ray shoots in all directions, hitting Ryder and the pups. Ryder: What's happening? Marshall: Whoa! Rocky: This is not good! Rubble: Hey! What the? All: Whoa! Farmer Yumi: Ryder, are you there? Hello! Ryder: I'm still here, Farmer Yumi. Farmer Yumi: Oh no! Ryder, why are you so small? Ryder: I think I can guess what happened here. But don't worry, I'll come over right away. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Marshall: Hold that thought, Ryder. Ryder: Ok, even for a team who is shrunken down at the moment. (Beeping) Paw Patrol, come to me! Pups: Ryder needs us! Marshall: I'm coming! (trips over the floor) Whoa! Pups: Ow! Marshall: Since we're so small at the moment, I didn't get to do big goofs at this time! All the pups laugh. Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Even if we're shrunk down. Everyone laughs. Ryder: Thanks for coming, pups. Even though we're shrunk down, we still have to help a lost tiny baby ant back to Farmer Yumi's ant farm to his family. Rubble: Aw, that's too bad. (clears throat) I mean, let's save that ant! Ryder: Rubble, I need you to use your shovel to dig all around Farmer Yumi's ant farm. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your net to catch the baby ant whenever it falls. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: And finally, Marshall. I need you to use your water cannons to cool the baby ant down. Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: All right, Paw Patrol is on a roll! All the pups bark and howl. One minute later. Farmer Yumi: Thanks for coming Ryder. Here are my ants. Can you see them from where you're standing? Only if you're small like now, of course. Everyone laughs. Ryder: Don't worry, Farmer Yumi. We'll find that baby ant in no time. Let's go inside the ant cave. pups. All the pups bark and howl. Chase: (barking) Light! Wow. This must be a giant ant cave. Ryder: Sure is. Hey, I think I see something up ahead. Chase: Let me check. Aha! That must be the baby ant. We found him! Marshall: Oh no! The baby ant is falling down. Ryder: Chase, your net! Chase: (barking) Net! Got him! Ryder: Great job, Chase! To be continued Category:Sci-fi